Religion of the Creator
On Serrus, a majority of the population worship The Creator through the religion known as Ametrianism. It originated with early man and Durgol and has evolved from simple deity worship into a full-blown religion with its own tenants, churches, and religious figures. There are many different branches of Ametrianism followed across Serrus. These tend to vary by country or location, but despite their small differences, they all work towards the same goal: To spread the love of The Creator to those who do not believe. Since The Creator hasn’t walked amongst His people in millennia, many individuals have fallen out of religion and a small minority of the populace of Serrus is actually Atheist. In addition to spreading the word to non-believers, there is a constant effort to convert worshipers of one branch of Ametrianism to another. These rarely result in violence, but an overzealous crowd has been known to run foreign missionaries out of town by force of arms. The Elan Magic stems from the giving force of The Creator. Those that worship Him call this force the Elan. It flows all over the world and can be used to cast potent spells. This energy is latent in the world and can be used for good or ill. Mankind has been able to tap into this mystical force since their inception upon Orrus. Religion and magic have always gone hand in hand throughout the history of Orrus. Ametrianism The Religion of The Creator is called Ametrianism after the first people. It is a compassionate religion that teaches mercy and regard to fellow men. Four Archbishops head the religion from Margraten in Frisia, Boli Bilaschca in Um Bilaschca, Haupstadt in the Stadts of Wetterau, and Liggen in Kingsland. In turn, each country has anywhere from three to ten Bishops who rule over countless lesser priests and clergymen. Each community has its own church where every week the faithful attend mass. The Ametrian Church has a substantial amount of power within all of the ruling bodies on Serrus. The fear of losing favor with The Creator and therefore losing their spot alongside Him has led to many leaders from the past and present to defer to the local Bishop on matters of the state at times. In some places, such as Um Bilaschca, the Ecclesiarchy has almost total control of the government. In addition to The Creator, many Saints are also worshiped to a lesser degree. These were mortals who, through their good deeds and dedication to Him, were given miraculous powers and a glorified ascension to Him. This ascension made each Saint a part of The Creator as opposed to only being with Him. There are many Saints and many towns and villages also house small chapels to a patron Saint within them. This version of Ametrianism is called “True Ametrianism” and is mostly practiced in Kingsland, but it is popular all across Serrus. Hierarchy of Importance and the Tenants of Ametrianism Ametrianistic texts dictate that the Creator imposed a hierarchy of order for men to follow. This also relates to the difficulty of manipulating the Elan in something, with things higher on the hierarchy harder to manipulate or control. Strongest - Mankind-Mystical Beings - Wild Creatures - Forests & Plants – Oceans - Lakes & Rivers - Mountains - Hills - Swamps - Weakest Basic Ametrian Tennants * Treat others with Mercy even though they may not treat you with any. * Material wants should not rule a man’s life. * Help those weaker in need * Do not let pride overshadow your love for Him. * In all things, He comes first. * Respect all things He has created. Many other branches exist across Serrus as well in addition to True Ametrianism. Each of these branches is Ametrianist in a sense, but place differing significance to one or more of the basic tenants. In addition, each branch has its own traditions and ceremonies. Bilasch Ametrianism This branch is almost exclusively followed in Um Bilaschca although it is known to be in small pockets in other countries as well. This branch stresses the need to humble oneself and to atone for humanities past decadence through a simple life, constant prayer, and a complete (some would say fanatical) devotion to the abolishment of one’s sin. Bilasch Ametrianists believe that the other branches of Ametrianism are too lax and they do not do enough to atone for their misgivings and wrongdoings. This attitude has given rise to the monastic orders famous in Um Bilaschca. No other branch of Ametrianism has as many monastic orders or such a high percentage of Penitents in their religious hierarchy. A Penitent is a monk who belongs to a religious order secluded from civilization where he or she can focus on a wholly religious life with no interference. While orders of other Ametrian branches are secluded and devoted, Bilasch Ametrianist monasteries and abbeys are known for their extreme traditions and fanatical adherence to the religious rule. The Order of the Penitent Torch While Um Bilaschca is known for its countless monastic orders, one such order stands out as the most prominent, especially in the most recent years of the history of Serrus. This monastic organization is known as the Order of the Penitent Torch. Some would say they are overly zealous in their quest to straighten out Ametrianists that have strayed from the “one true path” as they call it. Others call them downright fanatical and crazy. The Order certainly only accepts those individuals who show a borderline psychotic devotion to Bilasch Ametrianism. They do not have a central monastery on Serrus, as they tend to act in cells, much like a cult. Each cell is led by a Friar Dominicus who spreads the word of the other cells to theirs. The Order travels all throughout Serrus spreading their devotion on others and “righting wrongs.” This practice has had them expelled from many settlements around the continent, sometimes with force and on more than one occasion, they have come to physical violence and verbal coercion with Santau Ametrianists to which the order members find disgusting blasphemers of the pure and holy faith of the Creator. Philosophic Ametrianism Popular in Frisia and the Stadts of Wetterau, Philosophic Ametrianism follows an interesting adherence to a mix of enlightenment of one’s mind and traditional True Ametrian traditions. Knowledge of The Creator’s world is of key importance to Philosophists. They believe that through this knowledge, one can be closer to The Creator. They believe this world is His greatest gift and mankind should know as much about it as he can. This practice has evolved the typical Ametrian priest into philosopher priests known as Epistophers. These priests wander the land gathering what information they can into tomes of knowledge. It is said that most of the great works of knowledge of the natural world has been written by an Epistopher and that most of the best works are kept in Philosophic libraries in Frisia and the Stadts of Wetterau. Many Epistophers become Intrinsic Magisters due to their love of the natural world. Some of the most helpful spells that deal with weather and agriculture have come from the minds and abilities of an Epistopher caster. These Magisters are well respected by all manner of individuals and their spells are codified and taught to many in the various Magister’s Academies throughout Serrus. Santau Ametrianism Mostly the men of Vendsysselland, Cardovia, and the northern areas of the Stadts of Wetterau follow this branch of Ametrianism. It includes an inclusion of a quasi-ancestor worship aspect to Ametrianism. Followers of its tenants believe that man itself is The Creator’s greatest work. This is expressed through veneration of past generations. Each location has its own customs. In general, followers believe that when a man that has led a good life dies and ascends to sit at The Creator’s side, the living family should venerate them to a lesser degree for their accomplishment. This is done through small ancestor shrines in a house, to leaving food out after the death of a family member who led a good life for months after their passing. The branch of Ametrianism has come into open conflict with Bilasch Ametrianism on many occasions. The Bilaschs believe ancestor worship to be heretical and that it takes away the focus off of The Creator. Bilasch Ametrianism is tolerated by Santau Ametrianists but not vice versa. Rarely will you find Santau Ametrianist communities within areas where the majority of the populace follows the Bilasch Ametrianist faith. Saints Every mortal who worships Ametrianism at its fullest wishes to ascend next to The Creator once they pass away. A select few extremely devout individuals hold a place of importance right below The Creator himself. For one reason or another, The Creator chooses certain individuals and bestows them miraculous powers for their dedicated service to Him. These men and women are labeled as Saints. During their lifetime each Saint stood for a certain belief and completely dedicated his or her life to fulfilling and spreading these beliefs in the name of The Creator. They attract followers and eventually, when they pass away, the Ametrian Bishops and Cardinals convene and based on some guidelines, decide whether this person should be canonized as a Saint. Few people ever attain this spiritual level of holiness. Many superstitious people are quick to declare a living Saint and there have been hundreds of cases of false Saints. Some of these false Saints are actually conmen who prey upon the religious. They travel around using tricks such as petty magical spells and declare a strict observance to the faith. The Ametrian church does not take this lightly and is quick to send Watchmen to interrogate a suspected conman. There hasn’t been a Saint canonized in over 150 years, but the tradition of canonizing Saints goes back to the founding of the religion as will continue through the present day. The worship of Saints has led to many monastic orders springing up all across Serrus. Some are centuries old and some have only recently been founded. Each of these orders has a patron Saint that guides the member’s motivations and lives. Most of these monastic orders are in secluded areas that remove the members from the distractions of towns and cities. These monasteries also tend to be self-sustaining with their own gardens, farms, and basic artisans. Major Ametrianistic Saints There are countless localized Saints, but the most prominent are known throughout Serrus. Category:Religion